Co by kdyby
by SallyPejr
Summary: Co by kdyby... Kdyby moje fanfiction na Sherlocka vzniklo před cca třiceti lety aneb co vznikne, když vás někdo pochválí a vy to začnete rozebírat... Varování uvnitř a příběh taky


_Helsl prohlásila, že dokážu napsat úplně cokoliv, klidně i komunistickou propagandu. Mojí první reakcí bylo popření, že to už je fakt moc. Hned v druhé větě bylo vymyšlení začátku tohodle. A pak mě napadlo, proč to nedopsat? Ne příběh, jen obsah toho, jak by moje fanfic vypadalo jako propaganda. Budete mít i trochu představu o tom, jak u mě vzniká obsah, až na to, že tady to je bez škrkanců, dopisování nad řádky, hvězdiče a šipek a podobně. A protože to je jednoduchá záležitost, tak je to i bez kompletní změny zápletky a děje v polovině obsahu...  
><em>

_ V původním plánu to měl být crack fic. No a vylezlo z toho tohle. _

_Jestli to použijete proti mně, popřu všechno, nicméně jakýkoliv názor vítán. Tj. komenty všech druhů pište do toho obdélníku s nápisem review, co je pod příběhem. To platí u všech povídek, jo?_

* * *

><p>Jako každý příběh o Sherlocku Holmesovi a Johnu Watsonovi i tento začíná válkou v Afgánistánu.<p>

V této zemi snad už bojovaly všechny národy světa a to už tak od počátku časů. A vyjímkou není ani Anglie a Rusko. Teda Británie a Sovětský svaz. Tyto dva národy se nemají rády, a proto spolu soupeří i v této zemi.

Na britské straně je i armádní lékař John Watson – nevysoký blonďák s temně modrýma očima a železnou morálkou. Pro tuto morálku se John stará i o zajatce a mezi nimi i o Rusy. Sověty. (Nezapomeňte, že tohle je komunistická propaganda, takže se ti ze západu o zajatce nestarají zrovna nejlíp. Teda krom Johna, protože ten je hrdina příběhu a hrdina propagandy se musí občas chovat i jako Roland.)

Právě od Rusů se John dovídá 'nezkreslené' informace o komunismu, socialismu a jejich výhodách pro blaho lidi a lidstva. Na západě je totiž všichni očerňují a jenom sovětskou vládu pomlouvají, hnusáci. To jsou první semínka pochybností. Ovšem John i tak dál pokračuje ve své práci a neohroženě pomáhá a zachraňuje všechny a všechno okolo.

No, teda až do dne, kdy ho zraní. Postřelené rameno, zraněná noha. Blbý. Tohle Johna pošle do nemocnice, kde se k němu chovají o dost lépe, než k ruským zajatcům. Ne ruským, sovětským. Nakonec Johna propustí z armády a pošlou do Anglie.

Jeho jediná rodina je alkoholická sestra, která o něj nestojí. Od vlády dostane John jen ubohou penzi a vůbec veškerá podpora veteránů je na pendrek. John nemůže vyžít a nejspíš by prodal i vyznamenání, kdyby mu armáda nějaké dala. Ale tady je britská vláda ta zlá, takže John vyznamenání nemá, i když si ho samo zaslouží.

A pak náhodou narazí na Mikea Stamforda a jako následek jejich rozhovoru se John stane spolubydlícím Sherlocka Holmese a la seriál. Jenom nevím, jestli tam nechat taxikáře nebo to upravit jinak. Střílí hrdinové sovětského svazu špatné taxikáře? Mají/Měli tam taxíky? Nejspíš jo, proč by ne, ale stejně...

Sherlock je samozřejmě génius, detektivní konzultant a výkvět anglické zbohatlické šlechty, ale to nevadí, protože je to fešák, můj oblíbený herec a rychle i Johnův kamarád.

John marně shání práci (což by se ve Svazu takovému chlápkovi jako John nemohlo stát), pomáhá Sherlockovi s případy (krotí jeho povýšené chování šlechty vůči prostému lidu a zachraňuje mu život) a studuje principy socialismu a komunismu. A samo sebou najde milion a půl důvodů, proč jsou tyto principy lepší než jejich současná konstituční monarchie.

Sherlockovi samozřejmě neunikne, co jeho spolubydlící studuje a John zasvětí i jeho. Sherlock sice knihy čte, ale moc na ně nedá. Nedělá to, že by se dal na Johnovu víru, že má Sovětský svaz něco do sebe. Dělá to, aby naštval Mycrofta.

O Mycroftovi jsme ještě nemluvili, že ne?

Jako v seriálu i tady unesl Johna a už od začátku se projevuje jako zazobaný šlechtic, manipulátor, tajný agent, mafián a primadona v jednom. Nakonec z toho vylezlo, že je to Sherlockův starší bratr a personifikace britské vlády. A co je to asi za zemi, když ji celou ovládá někdo jako Mycroft? Británie, ale to byla řečnická otázka...

Samozřejmě, že dříve nebo později začne Mycroft Johna pérovat i ohledně jeho studií a začne ho vinit z toho, že je možná zrádce a tajný agent východního bloku.

A dříve nebo později se objeví i Moriarty, výplod to západní kultury a psychopat jako obvykle. Great game se klidně může odehrát, aby se vědělo, jak to dopadne, když dítko (Jim) dostane západní výchovu.

Jim zmanipuluje média i lidi, aby Sherlocka pošpinil a zničil (což by se u komunistů stát nemohlo, že?).

Sherlock tou dobou začal věřit v to, co John, takže když Jim začne hrozit jablky, smrtí a koncem kariéry, utečou oba dva do Moskvy. Kam jinam asi tak.

V Rusku se k nim chovají hezky (i když to jsou zápaďáci), ale asi tam prostě žijí hodní lidi. A nebo je to tím, že John narazil na starého známého.

Jeden z jejich zajatců v Afgánistánu, které John vyléčil. No a tenhle utekl, pak ho střelili a on byl penzionován. (Nepřipomíná vám to někoho?) No ale on teď není doktor bez práce, ale dělá řidiče? Ne, byrokrata u armády. No, nicméně si pamatuje na Johna.

Ten mezitím mrzne i se Sherlockem (zas tak hodní lidi tam asi nejsou), když na ně narazí výše popisovaný voják a jeho dva kumpáni. Večer. Zima. Temná ulička. Bude drámo.

Johna si všimnou nějací lidé a sledují jeho i Sherlocka, než je v oné uličce zaženou do kouta. Chystá se bitka, když jeden chlap předstoupí před své dva kumpány. (Mimochodem všichni postavy jak gorily. Nebo to dělají ty kabáty?) Mluvčí se zmíní o zranění v Afgánistánu, kdy skoro přišel o nohu. Johna přitom probodává pohledem. Angličani se připravijí na 'bez boje nás nedostanou', když chlápek Johna obejme. John je důvod, proč o nohu přišel jen skoro, zachránil mu život i zdraví.

Sherlock a John se to ještě snaží pochopit, když sedí v teple u exvojáka doma. (Protože se exvoják právě stal důležitou postavou, zaslouží si jméno. Třeba Ivan. To je myslím ekvivalent Johna, ne? Jestli se nepletu oboje má být Jan.)

Ivan by jim i s kamarády mohl pomoct do začátku. Byrokracii a podezíravou vládu neřešte, moc práce s tím. Třeba by Johnovi sehnal nějakou práci v nemocnici. Sherlockovi by všechny nabízené práce nejspíš smrděli.

A v nemocnici by mohla pracovat i Ivanova mladší sestra Maruška. Fešanda mimochodem. Ta by Johnovi mohla pomáhat s jazykem a podobně.

Sherlock by mohl trochu žárlit, protože se mu už John tolik nevěnuje (ale JohnLock nečekejte, to by mi strana nevydala) a řeší jenom práci a Marušku. A taky Sherlock furt mrmle na to, že je v Rusku zima a ubozí zločinci. A že je Ivan a jeho sestra u tajné služby.

To poslední už John bere vážně.

Nakonec dva zápaďáci konfrontují své chlebodárce a ti přiznají barvu. (I když nechápu proč, asi jenom kvůli zápletce, z logického hlediska to nemá smysl. Myslím tu konfrontaci i přiznání.) Po válce se Ivan náhodou dostal k tajným službám jako jejich byrokrat a zjistil, že jeho sestra tam už dávno dělá.

Chtěli ji jako Marušku poslat do Anglie, ale neměli dost dobrou záminku, protože kdyby jela sama, hned ji mají za zvěda. Ale John a Sherlock jsou úžasná příležitost. (Tou dobou už ti dva fakt musí věřit v komunismus, jinak by to nefungovalo. Ale proč jinak by z Londýna utekli zrovna do Moskvy, kdyby ne?) John pro svou vyvolenou a stranu udělá cokoliv. A Sherlock udělá cokoliv, aby nasral bratra, a tak po nějaké době a svatbě (a tréniku?) vyrazí Sherlock Holmes a John a Mary Watsonovi zpět do Anglie.

Tam je samo čekají oplétačky s policií, tajnými agenty a Mycroftem. (A tohle je ta chvíle, kdy se z tohodle doopravdy stává crossover. Protože když nám v Anglii běhá agentka KGB, proti ní může stát jedině agent MI6. Et voila máme tady Jamese Bonda. A i když je tohle za studené války, tak jeho Q bude Q ze Skyfallu, protože se líbí jeho hrnek. Dobře, líbí se mi i Q. Hubení géniové s černými vlnitými vlasy a britským přízvukem jsou hold moje slabost... A vůbec Q by se mohl znát se Sherlockem...)

Takže Watsonovi a Holmese všichni sledují. Mycroft straší bratra, který zase dělá svou práci detektivního konzultanta. John a Mary dělají doktory a Mary jako bokovku tajnou agentku.

A na ni nasadí Bonda. A nebo na ni spíš nasadí nějakého otravného idiota, který ji neustále obtěžuje svou snahou ji konfrontovat a vyspat se s ní. Bond by to mohl trochu přehnat a mohl by se servat s Johnem. jedna věc je nabalovat vdanou dámu. Druhá, dělat to před jejím manželem. Asi by je oba zavřeli za pobuřování veřejnosti.

Pro Johna by si do vězení přišel Sherlock. (Mary doma rozebírá Bondovi hodinky nebo tak něco.) A aby zápletka stála za to, i když logika se brání, pro Bonda přijde Q. A ti dva (jako Sherlock a Q) si jsou velice podobní a vlastně vypadají jako bráchové a Sherlock nakonec práskne, že je Q jeho mladší bratr Sherinford. (Nedivím se, že si říká jenom Q.) Pro Bonda šok. Sherlock taky Johnovi před Q a 007 vykecá, že jeho bratr dělá u MI6, a že Bond je agent. A protože otravují Mary, myslí si jejich vedení, že je ona agentka, a že se k ní John a Sherlock nejspíš přidali a teď uvažují a porážce Britského impéria. S pár poznámkami na inteligenci agentů, M, Q a Mycrofta se Sherlock odporoučí. A John s ním.

Ovšem tohle MI6 nezastaví.

Mary má za úkol zjišťovat zabezpečení různých míst v Londýně. A agenti ji sledují.

Mary by mohla otěhotnět, z čehož mají rodiče strašnou radost. (Jako že fakt mají radost to nebyl sarkasmus.) A Sherlock neví, jak reagovat, ale nakonec má taky radost. Teda až se dostane ze šoku.

Jenže MI6 už toho má dost a pošle 007, aby se agentky zbavil. To se Qmu nelíbí, ví, že je Mary v tom a řekne to i Bondovi, ale ten je pro královnu a vlast a míní úkol splnit. Q jen nechá Sherlockovi vzkaz, ať si dává pozor a přenechá vedení akce R. On se na tohle nemůže dívat.

Samozřejmě, že se při konfrontaci Mary vs. Bond zapojí i John. Mohlo by to být tak, že Bond zabije Mary a John pak Bonda. Ale sám by byl taky raněný, přece jenom Bond je trénovaný. Ale to byla Mary taky. Buď má Británie oproti Svazu lepší trénink, nebo prostě Mary chtěla chránit mimčo. Nebo to nečekla. Ale chudák John, co je nejspíš střelený do břicha a trpí pomalu smrti nebo tak něco. A tak by ho našel Sherlock. John by mu umřel v náruči, Sherlock je nestihl varovat. John možná Sherlockovi řekne, že Mary do Ruska - do Svazu nic neposlala, že od těhotenství nepracuje.

Smrt nej kamaráda a (zbytečná) smrt jeho ženy Sherlocka dost nasraly. Sbalil si svých pět švestek, vše, co Mary zjistila a vrátil se k matičce Rusi, Ivanovi a KGB. Jako pomstu za smrt Johna a na truc Mycroftovi jim Sherlock pomáhá jako takové ruské, sakra sovětské Q.

A pokud britský Q není aspoň tak chytrý jako Sherlock, tak to má demokracie spočítané a zvítězí komunismus.

* * *

><p><em>Tak a teď mě bude srát, že je John mrtvý, protože je moje oblíbená postava a vůbec nevím, co teď s tím. V tomhle neměl nikdo umřít! No ale co už. Aspoň teď víte, co vznikne, kdyby moje Sherlock fanfic vzniklo před cca třiceti lety...<em>


End file.
